The present disclosure relates to the fabrication of micro mirrors.
A spatial light modulator (SLM) can be built with an array of tiltable mirror plates having reflective surfaces. Each mirror plate can be tilted by electrostatic forces to an “on” position and an “off” position. The electrostatic forces can be generated by electric potential differences between the mirror plate and one or more electrodes underneath the mirror plate. In the “on” position, the micro mirror plate can reflect incident light to form an image pixel in a display image. In the “off” position, the micro mirror plate directs incident light away from the display image.